Coffee is a Boy's Best Friend
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Kurt cannot function without coffee. Burt tries to warn Blaine but he shrugs it off. He has no idea what he's in for. Klaine.


Blaine was esctatic about Kurt coming to Dalton. Of course, he felt bad for Kurt considering what had to happen for him to get there and that he had to leave all his friends, but the greedy side of him just thought about how great it was going to be to have Kurt all to himself 24 hours a day. That is, if he decided to board. Blaine hadn't been filled in on the full situation yet. All he knew was that he had to get down to Kurt's house to drive him to school for his first day and deliver him the Dalton uniform.

Blaine pulled his parent's large SUV into Kurt's driveway. He had to beg his parents to use it. He did _not_ want to drive up to Kurt's house in the shabby _1997 Mustang _he bought himself for his sixteenth birthday. Kurt's house was small and quaint but in a nice way. Truth be told, Blaine preferred Kurt's home to the fancy houses in Westerville. Maybe it was just because of the person inhabitating the home. Blaine shook his head at his silly thoughts, putting the car into park and stepping out of the car, Dalton garment bag in hand. Blaine approached the door in the cool November air, politely ringing the doorbell a single time.

An older man quickly came to the door. He wore a baseball cap on his head, casting a shadow over his kind eyes. He was slightly out of shape, as to be expected for someone of his age. "You must be Blaine," he remarked as he opened the door to the curly haired boy.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Mr. Hummel," Blaine guessed, offering a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Call me Burt," he corrected, giving the younger boy's hand a firm shake. "C'mon in. Kurt's just downstairs doing his hair. You know how he is."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I have his uniform," he stated, gesturing to the garment bag embellished with the Dalton crest.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna need that. Hey Kurt!" Burt called down the stairs. "Blaine's here. And he's got a uniform for you."

"Can you send it down?" Blaine heard Kurt's soprano voice float up the stairs.

Burt shot Blaine a look which told him to get to it. Blaine nodded, rushing down the stairs and laying the garment bag on the hook, not wanting to disturb Kurt's privacy. "It's, um, it's on the hook." Blaine stammered.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'll be ready soon."

"Take your time," Blaine reassured him, heading back upstairs.

Burt was sitting in a leather recliner, sipping a Diet Coke, "breakfast of champions". "Sit," Burt invited him, but it sounded more like an order.

Blaine took a seat on the comfortable couch across from Burt. "So, will Kurt be boarding at Dalton?" Blaine asked, the curiousity becoming unbearable.

"Yeah, two hours is way too much for him to drive that early every morning, especially knowing the way he is in the mornings. We're gonna miss him though," Burt explained.

Blaine's heart leaped in his chest. He would be spending every second of everyday with Kurt and he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't make him thrilled. "Wait, what do you mean 'the way he is in the mornings'?" Blaine asked.

"Oh man, I guess I really owe you an explanation on this one... Make sure he has a coffee maker in his dorm," Burt's face was the image of seriousness but Blaine couldn't help but laugh."This is no laughing matter," Burt's serious expression remained. "That boy cannot operate without coffee. I'm sure you've heard of people like that before, but with Kurt... it takes a whole new meaning."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "He's grumpy?"

Burt shook his head. "More like inable to function."

Blaine laughed again as Kurt made his way up the stairs. "Told you I wouldn't be long," he grinned mischeviously. In the moment, Blaine was struck by how downright gorgeous the boy standing before him was. In an outfit he had seen on hundreds - maybe thousands - of different people, Kurt stood out. The navy colour of the jacket brought out the blue in his gray-ish eyes. There was no denying it, Kurt was stunning.

"First time for everything," Burt cracked as he stood up at the same time as Blaine.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"I just gotta get my bags. Wanna help?"

"Sure."

Kurt and Blaine collected Kurt's seven luggage cases and carried them out to Blaine's car. Blaine was even more thankful that his parents had let him borrow their car.

("Seven luggage cases? Really?" Blaine teased.

"I'm not going to be home," Kurt sniffed, nose in the air.

"You'll also be in uniform ninety percent of the time."

"And I intend to be dressed fashionably in the rare ten percent.")

Blaine and Kurt stepped back inside once all of Kurt's bags were properly packed into Blaine's car.

"Well, I guess that's everything," Kurt sighed.

"You've gotta call every weekend," Burt warned.

"I will, Dad."

"And if anyone gives you any problems -"

"I'll let you know," Kurt finished.

"C'mere," Burt smiled, pulling his son in for a hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

Blaine watched with a small smile on his face, happy that Kurt had such a good home life. He deserved at least that after everything he had to deal with at school.

Kurt pulled away from his father, looking over at Blaine. "Well," he stretched, fighting off tears. "Let's get out of here."

Blaine grinned. "Let's," he chriped, offering Kurt his arm. Kurt grinned at him, linking with him and skipping towards the door.

"Hey, Blaine?" Burt called. Blaine tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Take good care of him."

* * *

Kurt's first day went fantastic. Blaine was expecting Kurt to be a little freaked out by all of Dalton's craziness but Kurt liked it. He was so used to the way things were in New Directions that, after getting over the initial shock that such dapper looking men acted the way they did behind closed doors, he realized he liked things with a little injection of crazy. Looks like Dalton was the perfect match for him.

Kurt was soon situated in his dorm and all his bags had been transferred from the car with a little help from Blaine.

"Thanks for helping with my bags," Kurt acknowledged.

"No problem," Blaine smiled, hands in his pockets. "You're lucky. Since you transferred in the middle of the year, you got a single room."

And quite the single room it was. It was about three times larger than Kurt's old room. (_Although the closet is about threes times smaller,_ Kurt noted with chargin.) A beauitful chandlier hung from the cieling, casting a dim light over the room. The bed was plush and soft, the comforter navy blue and embossed with a red Dalton crest. Off to the side, there was small drop off into a small living room, complete with a leather couch, polished wooden coffee table (with a welcome basket currently perched on it) and a flat screen television.

"It's amazing," Kurt breathed, really taking it in for the first time.

"Yeah, they kinda go all out," Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt called. "Don't take this the wrong way, but could you leave. I'm just really tired after today and I'd like to get to bed."

"Sure thing," Blaine grinned, approaching the door to let himself out. "Hey, Kurt?" he called, turning around at the door. "Tomorrow's Saturday. You wanna do something?"

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I'd love to."

"Disney marathon? We never got through The Little Mermaid last time."

"It's not my fault I fell asleep. We had been watching movies for hours."

Blaine laughed. "I'll come by your room in the morning. Say 10AM?"

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Blaine woke up at 9 o'clock the next morning to get ready. He hopped in the shower, took extra time to carefully shave, gelled his hair and approached his closet. After his first outing with Kurt at Breadstix with Mercedes, he realized he had nothing except for the Dalton uniform in his closet, so he bought a few casual weekend clothing items. He threw on a plain white t-shirt and dark-wash skinny jeans, singing under his breath. _"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."_

"I swear to God, Blaine! If I have to hear Teenage Dream one more time!" Wes screamed from the bedroom.

Blaine chuckled to himself, not even Wes' cranky attitude able to bring him down. He was going to be spending the whole day with Kurt and he couldn't be more excited.

Blaine glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 9:55AM, and set out the door.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door at 10AM exactly. He heard a rustling in the room and then a bang. Blaine winced at the noise, wondering what the hell was going on in there. After a little while, the door finally creeked open.

Kurt's hair was a mess on his head, short clumps sticking up at ninety degree angles. He was still dressed in his matching blue and white striped pajamas. A dreamy smile spread across the boy's face when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway. "Blaine!" he grinned. He looked over both shoulders, leaning over Blaine's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Did you bring coffee?"

"Um, no, I didn't," Blaine answered, slightly flustered by Kurt's hot breath on his neck.

"Oh," Kurt muttered, looking defeated. He slid down the wall and onto the floor. "I need coffee."

"Okay," Blaine said as if he were talking to a four year old, leaning down to Kurt's level. "How about you get dressed and we go out for coffee at the Lima Bean?"

Kurt shook his head. "Mm'mm. Need it now. Tired."

"C'mon," Blaine encouraged him, taking his hands in his and making him stand. Kurt wobbled a little, but eventually caught his balance, gripping onto Blaine's shoulders tightly. "Go get dressed," Blaine said with a smile, laughing a little a just how tired Kurt was.

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine blinked. Was that a seductive grin or just a sleepy grin? He couldn't tell. "No, Kurt. Um, I think you gotta do that on your own."

"Aw," Kurt murmured.

Blaine gave Kurt an encouraging push towards his closet. Blaine could instantly tell Kurt was tired and delrious from the way he simply plucked the nearest item off the hanger, not thinking for a second about how he would look. Blaine diverted his eyes as Kurt started to change right in the middle of the bedroom, throwing on a royal blue button-up shirt and white skinny jeans. How did he manage to stay fashionable even now?

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

Blaine looked up from his lap, expecting to see a dressed Kurt but instead got a glimpse of Kurt's surprisingly toned chest, muscles rippling beneath the porcelain skin. His shirt hung on his arms. Blaine's mouth went dry. "Um, yeah?" he rasped.

"D'buttons," Kurt explained. "They won't do up."

"Oh." Was all Blaine could get out.

"Can you help me?"

"Um, sure... yeah," Blaine answered, getting up from Kurt's messy bed. _Do not think dirty thoughts, do not think dirty thoughts,_ Blaine repeated to himself as he buttoned the shirt. He couldn't help but think about how satisfying it would be to rip that shirt off of Kurt everytime his fingers would brush against the smooth skin of Kurt's chest. Kurt giggled each time and Blaine noted that he was ticklish. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage one day, _Blaine thought to himself slyly. _No! No dirty thoughts! _"Done," Blaine announced, quickly backing away from Kurt.

Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "You're m' bes' frien'" Kurt muttered against his neck, snuggling into him.

"Right back at cha," Blaine smiled, although he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his head, asking if there was more.

"And you're really cute when you blush," Kurt added.

"Well I must be downright adorable right now," Blaine murmured to himself, turning pink. "You ready to get coffee?"

"Coffee!" Kurt exclaimed, taking his head off of Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's antics. "Let's go."

Kurt tried to walk on his own, nearly falling falt on his face. Blaine laughed again, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "You're hopeless."

Suddenly, Blaine knew what he was getting Kurt as a "Welcome to Dalton" gift.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love Kurt and Blaine so freakin' much! God, they're adorable.

About to go see I am Number Four, but when I get back, I'm writing more Klaine. :D I have a million ideas floating through my head.

You wanna see 'em? Add me to author alert!

And if you liked this one, why don't you send me a review?


End file.
